Forum:Proverbos
Me ia pensa ce on pote crea proverbos en lingua franca nova fundida sur la compara de proverbos en sua linguas fonte. Pd: EN All that glitters is not gold ES No es oro todo lo que reluce CA No és or tot allò que lluu FR Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or IT Non è tutto oro quello che luccica PT Nem tudo o que luz é ouro LFN No es oro tota cual brilia. *Un bon idea! Ance un monton de labora! Per esta proverbo, me sujesta: "No tota cual brilia es oro." Simon LFN Un lupo con pel de oveta EN A wolf in sheep's clothing FR Le loup en pelisse de brebis ES Lobo con piel de cordero LFN Povre como un mus de eglesa EN As poor as a church mouse FR gueux comme un rat d'eglise ES Pelado como un raton LFN Tota vias vade a Roma EN All roads lead to Rome FR Tous les chemins menent a Rome ES Todos los caminos llevan a Roma LFN Plu bon solitar ca mal acompaniada EN Better alone than in bad company ES Mas vale solo que mal acompanyado FR Il vaut mieux etre seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie LFN Construi casteles en la aira EN Building castles in the air ES Construir castillos en el aire FR Faire des chateaux en Espagne LFN No pospone a doman lo cual tu pote fa oji EN Do not put off until tomorrow what you can do today ES No dej spara manyana lo que puedas hacer hoy FR Ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui, ne remts pas à demain LFN No pone tota tua ovos en un sesto EN Do not put all your eggs in one basket FR Il a mis tous ces oeufs dans un panier LFN On debe lava privata la vestes susia EN Dirty linen should be washed at home ES Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa FR Il faut laver son linge sale en famille PT (A) roupa suja lava-se em casa LFN Bon cor en mal fortuna EN What can't be cured must be endured ES A mal tiempo, buena cara FR Il faut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur LFN Dio aida el ci velia temprana (ma la varia engles es plu poesin e memorable: la avia temprana catura la verme) EN The early bird catches the worm ES A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda FR À qui se lève matin, Dieu aide et prête la main PT Deus ajuda quem muito madruga LFN La fortuna aida la corajosas (o "who dares wins": el ci osa gania) EN Fortuna favours the bold ES Hombre osado la fortuna le da la mano LFN Cada cosa a sua tempo EN There is a time for everything ES Cada cosa a su tiempo FR Chaque chose en son temps PT Cada coisa a seu tempo CA Cada cosa al seu temps LFN Cada buo ave sua nido EN Every man to his trade ES Cada mochuelo a su olivo FR Chacun chez soi CA Cada mussol al seu niu LFN Cada person ave sua metodo (o: metodos es tan multe como persones) EN There's more than one way to skin a cat ES Cada maestrillo tiene su librillo CA Cada mestre té el seu llibre FR À chacun, sa méthode PT Há muitas maneiras de matar pulgas LFN ES Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos EN Two in distress make sorrow less FR Malheur de plusieurs, consolation d'idiots *La testo franses e espaniol pare dise ce sola un person stupida comparti sua problemes con otras, ma la testo engles recomenda ce on comparti los. Me ia oia nunca "two in distress make sorrow less" en engles; en mea esperia, on dise "a problem shared is a problem halved". LFN Manos fria, cor calda ES Manos frías, corazón caliente EN Cold hands warm heart FR Froides mains, chaudes amours PT Mãos frias, coração quente LFN Astutia vinse fortia ES Más vale maña que fuerza EN Brain is worth more than brawn FR Mieux vaut ruse que force PT Mais vale jeito que força CA Val més enginy/manya que força LFN Multe calculos crea un monte ES Muchos pocos hacen un mucho EN Many a mickle makes a muckle PT Muitos poucos fazem muito CA Moltes palles fan un paller LFN No cosa nova su la sol EN Nothing new under the sun LFN La comensa es un dui de la completi ES Obra empezada, medio acabada EN A good beginning is half the battle / Well begun is half done FR Chose commencée est à moitié terminée PT Obra começada, meio acabada CA Obra començada, mig acabada LFN Tarda es plu bon ca nunca ES Más vale tarde que nunca EN Better late than never FR Mieux vaut tard que jamais ----- LFN Alga es plu bon ca zero EN Better something than nothing ES Más vale algo que nada LFN Un pex grande en un stange peti es plu felis ca la inversa ES Más vale ser cabeza de ratón que cola de león EN Better be the head of an ass than the tail of a horse FR Il vaut mieux être le premier dans son village que le second à Rome LFN Ci silenti consenti *Esta ta es un tradui eselente, ma "consenti" no es un parola :) LFN Par silentia on acorda EN Silence means consent ES Quien calla otorga LFN Eras es umana EN We all make mistakes / To err is human ES Errar es humano FR L'erreur est humaine LFN Tempo es mone EN Time is money ES el tiempo es oro FR Le temps c'est de l'argent PT Tempo é dinheiro LFN La poma no cade distante de la arbor EN The apple doesn't fall far from the tree ES La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol RU Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает LFN Ci escava la buco va cade en lo EN If you dig a hole for others, you're sure to fall in it yourself ES El que cava un hoyo caerá en él RU Не рой другому яму — сам в нее попадешь LFN Parla es de arjento, silentia es de oro EN Speech is silver, silence is golden ES La palabra es plata y el silencio es oro RU Слово — серебро, молчание — золото LFN Un ovea infetada contamina la manada EN One scabby sheep will mar a whole flock ES Oveja infestada, infesta a la manada RU Паршивая овца всё стадо портит LFN On recolie lo cual on semi EN You reap what you sow ES Lo que siembras, cosechas RU Что посеешь, то и пожнешь LFN Mal corvo, mal ovo EN An evil crow, an evil egg ES Cual el cuervo, tal su huevo